This invention relates generally to a tool for installing cutout fuse tubes and, more particularly, to a tool for installing cutout fuse tubes that secures the fuse tube during the duration of the installation process.
Cutout fuse tubes are typically positioned in electric circuits. These devices, which are suspended from power lines by an upper support member and a lower support member of a cutout, include a fuse link that allows current to flow through the cutout. When currents of normal levels are flowing through the electric circuit, the fuse link will be unaffected. However, when a fault or an over-current occurs in the circuit, the fuse link will react, causing an interruption of the current in the circuit. As a result of the reaction of the fuse link, the xe2x80x9cblownxe2x80x9d cutout fuse tube will be disengaged from the upper support member and will rotate downward into a xe2x80x9cdrop downxe2x80x9d position.
A number of devices have been developed to remove these old or xe2x80x9cblownxe2x80x9d fuse tubes and to install new fuse tubes. Typically, a utility worker uses a hook shaped tool attached to a hot stick, or other suitable device, to engage the trunnion of the old fuse tube. Once the trunnion is engaged, the hot stick is maneuvered to allow the old fuse tube to be lifted from the lower support member. The utility worker then removes the old fuse tube from the hot stick, such as by lowering it to the ground. A trunnion of the replacement fuse tube is then slid over the hook on the hot stick, and the hot stick is maneuvered to position the lower end of the new fuse tube on the lower support member. The fuse tube is then rotated upward until the upper end is secured into the upper support member. However, since the fuse tube is attached to the hot stick only by the hook, it can easily be disengaged from the hot stick. The fuse tube can then become disengaged from the lower support member and drop to the ground, or even strike the utility worker. In addition, as a result of the structure of the prior art tool, once the old fuse tube is removed, the hot stick must be lowered so the replacement fuse tube can be attached, thus increasing the time needed to perform the task.
The objects and purposes of the invention are met by providing a fuse tube installation tool that includes a body member having a longitudinal axis and including a first end and a second end. A fastener extends from the first end of the body member and has a head end that is spaced apart from the body member. The second end of the body member includes a bracket that has a first arm that is spaced apart from a second arm by an opening. The first and second arms are connected to one another at one end thereof and free of connection to one another at the other end thereof. The bracket has a bracket axis that passes through a center of the opening. The bracket and the bracket axis are oriented with respect to the fastener such that a plane containing the bracket axis passes between the head end of the fastener and the body member. A movable gate device is provided on one of the first and second arms to facilitate opening and closing an access to the opening through the other end.